The invention relates to a method for the unreleasable fastening of at least one component to a basic component, to an unreleasable connection of at least one component to a basic component, and to the use of the method for fastening a guide of a piston of a lockup clutch of a torque converter to the cover of the torque converter.
In manufacturing technology, there is, in many places, the need to fasten one or more components of the end face to a basic component which for structural reasons should not have any continuous bore, so that conventional methods, such as screwing or riveting, do not apply.
DE 33 16 047 A1 discloses a method in which a component, a pole mass, is fastened with the aid of a bolt to a housing which has a bore. In this case, the bolt is introduced through a bore into the housing and is fastened on the end face to the pole mass by electrical welding. In the next operation, the bolt is deformed plastically by forming, in order to produce a head.
This method has the disadvantage, however, that the bore in the housing and the bolt have virtually the same diameter. Consequently, during electrical welding, a shunt occurs in the case of a housing consisting of an electrically conductive material, since the electrical current is conducted not only through the bolt, but also through the housing itself in the vicinity of the bore. This method therefore functions only in those instances where the housing part consists of an electrically nonconductive material.